welcome to my eqestria
by Kota Eclipse
Summary: welcome to my very first chapter of my very first story i hope u all enjoy! give me feed back
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I am realy new to the story writing thing if you have read living the dream by kickass222urmom then you will know where I got the multiple personality from I have talked with him and he will be in my story just so you know. And so will my good buddy Greycog.**

**Now let's get to business**

**My badass side folf will talk in these [sup guys] **

**And my moar level headed side shyra will talk in these –hello-**

**And I will talk like this inside my head {you guys better not control me}**

**My grammar will almost never be correct so be warned.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Equestria**

It was your average day in Equestria, except for one thing the alicorn that was strolling into Ponyville. This Alicorn was a dark red color who was just strolling along to Ponyville but was going through Canterlot because he was felt like it. As e walked through the rich pony town he noticed that a house was under repair and next to it was strange pony on a lawn chair watching his two children play. One child he noticed was a Pegasus but what was strange is that he was trying to lift a ball. I began to wonder how that when a bright flash enveloped the me.

"what!" I was standing in the main room of the royal palace.

"You have been summoned by me Tia! Wait what you're an alicorn!" she looked over to her sister a blue alicorn. "Why haven't we noticed this one before we should have know that we were going to have a brony alicorn on our hoofs."

I began to smile." you mad princesses?" I turned around and yelled "LEEEEERRRROOOOOYYYYY JJJJEEENNNKKKINS!" and I jumped out of a window and fell face first onto the ground.

My friend Greycog who had been in the palace gardens at the time heard me hit the ground and he trotted over and just looked at me. "Redpen why can't you ever use the door" he asked while motioning to the door that led to the palace.

"You know me Greycog cannot leave a window un busted "I said with a very proud smile. I got up and spread my wings "you coming?"

"Where are we going?" he asked with a knowing smile."We are going to sweet apple acres I think im finally ready to talk to applejack."

[I see we are finally going to talk with our love even though she has no idea who we are]

-hush folf we will make friends with her and big mac because im sure we don't want him to buck us in the genitals-

{Yeah man I want kids!}

**After about twenty minutes of flying **

"umm you do relize you could have teleported us here right?"Greycog said with a sly smile. I facehoofed "why the hell do i keep forgetting I'm an alicorn!"

Appleblooms p.o.v.

"Hey Applejack? Do you know the two ponys who just landed in our front yard?"

**I know about the sudden end and the short as hell chapter t give me some feed back please anything is appreciated. P.M. me if you have any suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok lets get right down to business. My friend Greycog will have a p.o.v. in this chapter because he is going to do something hilarious that involves the story cupcakes. Which I have read and now have a cupcake phobia. thanks Greycog. Ok let's do this.**

**Chapter 2: Finding love and cupcakes?**

I walked up nonchalantly and knocked on the door of the house in which the families of apples reside in.

The door was answered by none other than Applejack herself. "Well howdy! What brings an alicorn such as yourself to little ol' sweet apple acres?" she said with a smile.

"Well I just wanted to get to know the neighbors since my friend and I are new here and we heard you apple cider was the best in equestria." I say starting to get nervous having never had the nerve to talk to my favorite pony.

"Well shoot we have the best darn cider anywhere! And being neighborly is my thing darling come inside and we will talk for a bit but then I will have to start on my chores again." I suddenly burst out "would it be okay if Greycog and I help you with your chores? I mean if you're ok with it?"

"well sure you can help me! I need all the help I can get since big Macintosh broke his leg. Poor big Mac. Hey why don't we go visit him in the hospital after we get done bucking apples?" She inquired with a smile. "so when do we get started?" I asked. "After I introduce you to the rest of the apples of course!"

**After almost two hours of apple bucking and meeting applejacks family.**

"hey mister I never did catch your name" Applejack says. "My name? Oh my name is Redpen. See?" I say while motioning to my cutie mark a pen. I looked around for Greycog. "Greycog? GREYCOG! WHERE U IS?

**Greycog's P.O.V. **

I kind of felt bad for leaving Redpen by himself but I figured he would alright, besides I need some fucking cupcakes! I strolled through Ponyville getting friendly waves from everypony. I have been looking for sugar cube corner for about five minutes when a pink blur landed right in front of me. I jumped back startled.

"you look new here mister! Whats your name? Huh? Tell me now! Tell me or ill FUCK you! (Did we mention that pinke pie has tourettes?)" "whoa easy there pinkie I'm Greycog and all I wanted was some cupcakes do you think you could help me?"I asked with a slight smirk.

"of course right over there at sugar cube corner the best place for sweets in Ponyville" she said while leaping back and forth from us to the bakery. "Now get over there and get you something to fucking eat!"

I hurried to get inside before pinke started to get to crazy. Once inside I began to notice the amazing scent that was wafting from the counter. I literally flew over to the counter. "Mrs. Cake? May I buy some of your delicious cupcakes?" "Why of course dear here you are that will be twenty bits seeing as you bought almost the entire first batch."

I waved goodbye to the cakes and went started trotting back to sweet apple acres where Redpen was likely sweet talking applejack.

**Redpens P.O.V.**

"So how does tomorrow sounds applejack?" I asked while severely blushing.

[I can't believe we just asked applejack on a date! How did we manage that?]

-I dunno but I really hope we get her to say yes-

{and maybe she will be our marefriend}

"It's a date then Redpen" she said enthusiactly. Applejack began to like this stranger who has become great friends with her in the last couple of hours. She then began to wonder what is it she liked about him she could not settle on just any one thing she had this feeling one that she couldn't explain. She shrugged at this feeling I will ask twilight later she thought. I began to pump my fist in the air with joy!"whooooooooo! Alright I can't wait for Friday to come!"

"Uhh Redpen Friday is tomorrow you did know that right?"

I couldn't believe my luck I got so overwhelmed with joy I slumped to the ground with a certain happiness that you could only get from loving someone with all of your heart.

Applejack sighed with a smile and she drug Redpen inside of her home.

**So what you guys think? Did you like it? I hope so and yeah pinkie pie has tourettes get over it. XD please pm me for a suggestion or if you would like to a part of the madness that is my brain.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tonight is my date! But first I will introduce another new pony or brony I haven't decided whether we came from earth or we were born in equestria pm me or leave a review because I would really appreciate the help. But his name is tiger and well you just have to read.**

**Chapter 3: Applejacks first date**

I walked up to applejack who was standing in front of the barn I of coarse was wearing a nice looking suit I got from rarity at the boutique seeing that this was also my first date.

[for celestias sake you don't have to tell them everything Redpen! I mean c'mon if you would have let me control you we would have a crapton of dates!]

{But I didn't like any of those girls and im sure that I love applejack! So you be quite.}

-Oh Redpen don't let him put you down he's just upset because he has no idea how this will go down-

"Redpen is everything alright?" applejack said with a slightly worried face. "Oh me? I'm fine. Just a little bit nervous because this is my first date" I said sheepish smile. "mine to Redpen. Where are we going tonight?" my eyes got a sly look in them." We are going to the best restraunt in equestria! My house! " She responded " you can cook?" " I can indeed let me show you lady applejack" "but how will we get there?" she asked with confused face. "and that is when being an alicorn comes in handy."

I walked over to her and a bright flash danced over the barn then we appeared in the house in canterlot that Greycog and I shared. " welcome!" I said as I motioned around the house "and we will be dining in the dining room over there" I walked over to the table that was set up with a candle and the two plates and silver ware. I walked into the kitchen to check on the hay and daisy casserole that I had put in the oven before I left. I hope she likes this I thought to myself. "oh good its done." I took out the casserole and brought it out to the table. "here we are A.J. I hope you like its my best dish. What would you like to drink?" I asked while giving her some of the casserole. " water please." After I came back with two glasses of water and set one down in front of applejack I gave myself some food and sat down.

"is there anything else I can get you my lady?" I asked with a smile. " no thanks redpen im fine. Please sit down with me and eat some of the food you worked so hard to cook." I smiled and sat down. I began to eat and soon after we both finished we began to talk about what we liked about each other. After about an hour of really getting to know applejack Greycog came home with fluttershy and ditzy. "well he sure has been busy" I said with a smile and applejack just smiled.

After about another hour of listen to the three of the ponys that went upstairs I asked "applejack? Would you like to leave and go somewhere with less noise?" "why of course redpen all that banging is making my head hurt why don't we go give my brother a visit?" applejack said while pushing her chair under the table.

**Greycog's p.o.v.**

"oh come on fluttershy just jump on the bed a couple of times please? For me?" I said with a pleading face. "oh no I don't think I could do that and break you bed Greycog I don't like being loud."

**Redpen p.o.v.**

"umm applejack?" " yes dear?" " can I tell you something?" "why sure sugar cube." " I know this is only our first date but I love you I just wanted to say that and to ask if you would be my marefriend." I looked down with nervousness. Applejack looked at me and blushed happily. "Redpen earlier today I went to see twilight to tell her that I had a strange feeling when you first showed up at the farm. I told her that I felt tingly when I talked to or was near you since she is married she told me that she has this feeling around lance all the time and she told me that I was in love with you I tried to deny this but all evening I have had this feeling. So it must be true I love you to Redpen and I was actually planning to ask if you would be my stallion. This walk was actually for just us to be alone. So yes I will your marefriend." She said as she leaned over and kissed me passionalty. My eyes widened with surprise. As she broke the kiss she intertwined her tail with mine. "I hope you are free on Sunday because I am." She whispered into my ear.

I smiled stupidly all the way to the hospital.

**Great chapter huh guya? Well anyway about tiger he will be in next chapter**

**So pm me for suggestions or if you would liketo apart of this.**


	4. Chapter 4: double rianbows all teh way

**As you all know tiger will be in todays and also they will be bronies. and like I have said in others chapters your are welcome to ask to be in this cuz its no fun with only like three people in this.**

**Chapter four: double rainbows all the way and rarity's love.**

A blue pony stumbled into the boutique and fell flat on his face. Rarity turned around and the first thing she noticed was his terrible clothes that had been cut and scrapped. "oh my gosh! Sir are you ok?" she asked. Tiger looked up and smiled and passed out. When Tiger woke up he realized he was in rarity's bedroom with a bandage on his head, he looked around and saw rarity holding a medicine bottle. She then trotted over to the bedside and said "here drink this." He drank and gagged still holding the bottle rarity then asked "Sir what is your name?" "My name is tiger dear rarity. And I have come for some new clothes." He said with a pleasant smile and then he removed the blankets and walked into the front room. When the fashion pony finally got a good look at the new pony she noticed his mane was extremely ruffled and out of shaped as was his tail. After looking again at the clothes tiger wore she then had a fashiongasm due to his clothes that were ratty and torn. She slumped to the floor.

**Two hours later**

I smiled at applejack and did another barrel roll. I was supposed to be helping her clear this half of the farm but I have a very short attention span I began to think of ways to entertain myself. So I began to fly at high speeds though the trees creating a slipstream behind me. And I was going so fast that all the apples fell into the stream and began following me through the trees. I flew through the trees until I got back to applejack and stopped suddenly. I then began to cast a spell that would hold all the apples until I got enough baskets.

I looked over to applejack who was shocked at how many apple I had brought. "well what do you think baby? Did I do good?" I asked with a pleased face. "uuh Redpen sugarcube? Look behind you." She said. So naturally I looked behind me. I failed to see exactly how FAST I was going so my magical shield/catcher was not big enough to hold almost all the apples on this side of the farm! "oh fuck me this is going to hurt." I ducked and hid behind the shield but it wasn't enough.

**Two days later**

I woke up on my bed back in Canterlot. I looked around the room and the only thing I saw was a card and a couple of cards and balloons. I got up and flinched I looked down at my left front leg.

[oh fuck how fast were we going?]

-Mach 3-

{that explains all those damn apples}

I examined the sling and looked at my wings. Whelp might as well. I opened my wings and flew to the window. I unclasped the window and flew to sweet apple acres. When I got there I walked over the hill and found Greycog with his face in applejacks mane.

"what the hell man! What the fuck is this ?" I shouted angrily. As I approached my mane caught fire(tends to do that when I get mad and my special ability is to explode into a nuke fashion when I'm really pissed) "Wat? Oo dis? Let meh exsplian every ting bofere you mexplode!" He said through the wad of mane stuck in his mouth.

**Last night Greycog's p.o.v. **

I walked into the kitchen of redpen and my apartment. The lights were off and I saw a figure in the corner. I thought this figures was fluttershy so I walked over and began to nuzzle her mane then I started to make a sexual advance and started to affectingly lick her mane that when the figure turned the lights on. I then relized this was applejack. My eyes widened with embarrassment. "Oh hai appleback" I said through a mouthful of hair. I then tried to get out of her mane but I couldn't! " Greycog is this how you treat ditzy and fluttershy? You need to be more subtle like redpen is. Now get out of my mane!" "bat I canwt im struck!"I said.

**Present redpens p.o.v.**

My mane began to grow less fire and more hair. "Applejack I appreciate the complement on my subtleness and Greycog at least have the decency to take fluttershy and ditzy to your room please I eat in the kitchen. And I got this just a moment." My horn began to glow a soft red and Greycog slowly lifted away from my mare's mane. "Greycog just so you know I put a spell on A.J.'s mane and tail. Who caresses it and is not me gets stuck to her and both of them have to come to me to get removed." I said while hovering in place above the ground.

"so applejack shall we start moving your things into the house?

**So what did you guys think? Did u like it? I am so sorry it took me so long to write this.**

**p.m. me if you would like to join or for suggestion good day. **


	5. moving day

**So black march will be added today my fifth chapter. I rly hope u guys like this one.**

**Chapter 5 : moving day.**

I looked over to AJ who was just coming out of the barn with the last box of her things. Surprisingly she didn't have to many things. I shrugged and thought about the new company that me and tiger are going to start. Grass bell the ice cream store of Ponyville! Applejack walked up to me "ok sugar this is the last box, lets get going." She said with a smile. I smiled back and performed the teleportation spell. After the intial flash of light I looked around and saw that we were in front of Greycog and my house. I looked up to the sound of evil laughter.

"WELCOME TO THE BLACK PARADE!" said a black and white zebra pony. "who are ya?"applejack said." I dear lady am black march! And you are applejack I presume? And your coltfreind Redpen?"he said with a creepy air in his voice. "oh hey black march wassup man?" I said with a laugh. "damn it Redpen! Quite taking the seriousness out of what im saying! It has been a while." He said with happy face. "umm why are you upside down on my roof and incased by a blue aura?" trixe then walked around the corner and I face hoofed. And gilda walked up on the roof. I face hoofed again after seeing gilda. He floated down in the blue field of magic and stood infront of us. "wanna cupcake?"" I said after pulling on a troll face mask. He just looked at me. I sighed and walked into the house motioning all of the rest of them to come in. "wahts up with all these people?"Greycog asked from the couch with ditzy and fluttershy under each arm. I waved him off and walked into the kitchen and got several mugs of coffee some for everybody. i walked back into the living room "anyone want coffee? Plenty for everypony." I suddenly could not move and then I could. Strange I thought but then I looked down at the platter and it was empty except for one mug. I looked up and saw that everybody had a mug but black march.

[ok what the hell just happened?]

-chromancy just happened-

{the fuck is chromancy?}

-the ability to screw with time, ask black march. would you like me to bring up the HUD?-

{Nah its fine I will pull him aside after I go talk to tiger}

"alright everypony, I have to run. Applejack all of your stuff will be in our room upstairs. I put a spell on them to where they will unpack themselves, just tell them where you want them okay?" I looked around and nodded toward ditzy and fluttershy. Ok I told tiger I would meet him at the palace, I should go there.

**Thirty minutes of flying later**

Good there he is wait is he sleeping? Fuck me how late am i? I landed beside tiger I shook him. Looked up and saw a waving rainbow mane descend on me. "oh hey princess, do you know why tiger here is unconscious? And wait what is up with the creepy smile there? Umm celestia? You are kind of freaking me out here. What are you doing with that spell? Oh fuck me!"

I woke up with a frightened scream. oh my god why did celestia jump me? And why was Luna with her? I looked around and noticed that both celestia and Luna were in there usual places on the throne but I noticed that celestia had a very odd smile and Luna had some kind of armor on. It suddenly hit me. That isn't celestia is it and that's not luna. Oh shit! That is molestia and nightmare moon! Oh man im fucked! I picked up my head very slowly but molestia noticed that my thought process was working again and she glanced in my direction. I quickly stopped moving but she leaned over to nightmare and pointed a hoof in my direction.

[we are so FUCKED!]

-I cant stop smiling because you both are guys and im a chick! And lesbian at that! HAHAHAHA!-

{damn it shyra don't rub it in!}

-fine but only because we are going to be forced to nevermind-

Molestia appeared infront of me with that creepy ass smile. "so redpen do you know why you are in the royal bed chambers?" " but we arnt in the bed chambers" a bright flash later and all three of us appeared in the royal bed chambers. I looked out the window for a last glance at light throught the window and I saw Greycog with binoculars. He just waved and opened the window. "I made you a sandwich for when you get back redpen." He called. "FUCKING HELP ME GREYCOG!" I yelled. Greycog just used his power and turned invisible.

"so sister what about the bathroom?" molestia asked I shook my head no furiously "sounds grand big sister" nightmare said with a disturbing smirk while she looked at me. They then looked down at the bed where I lay. Then they looked at each other and smiled. "oh man im fucked" I muttered. They each grabed a back leg and started to drag me into the royal bathroom. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO I don't want get get raped!" I swear I could hear Greycog laughing his flank off. I was put in the royal tub. " hey this isn't so bad its pretty roomy in here" I said while looking around. I then looked up and noticed that both of the princesses were completely stripped. My wings started to stiffen. [wing boner!] {but I want AJ}! "looks like our guest is starting to like it here" nightmare said as she turned the faucet nozzle for the hot water. "so it seems sister" agreed molestia and she climbed into the tub and poked my wings which were stiffer than a board. "no please don't Im still a virgin I want to give myself to applejack!" I said with a sniffle. "oh don't worry you will be fine it feels wonderful." Cooed molestia and nightmare in unison.

Nightmare climbed into the tub and started to caress my horn. I trembled slightly and molestia leaned to my ear " you will like this I promise." " oh man when I tell Applejack she is gunna kick your flaaa….!" I began to choke on the gag nighmare stuffed into my mouth. I spit the cloth out just as molestia began to caress my stallion hood. " hold on sister your rushing things we have to work it up to that point. We do that after we combine our magics remember?" nightmare said with a sly smile.

" oh shit this might be bad" I said as both princesses started to rub their horns against mine. I waited for the pain but all that came was a soothing sensation. I opened my eyes and saw that the princesses were holding back moans of pleasure.

[dude this is hot!]

-yeah it is actually-

{feels alright I guess}

Molestia climbed on top of me and began to kiss my neck as nightmare went behind me and began to stroke my member. This is much better than clopping by myself I thought. Wait what is nightmare doing . . . . . ! wow! Who knew she could fit an entire dick in her mouth! That's quite an accomplishment! Wait what is she doing with her tongue? "that's feels amazing" I mumbled as nightmare took my member out of her mouth. She then began to point it in the air as molestia cam down on top of it. She then began to slide up and down on my member. I then began to blush with excitement as both of the princesses moaned. Molestia hoped off and nightmare got on. Nightmare began going faster and faster until finally she climaxed and she fell over on top of me. "well that was certainly interesting." I said. "oh we arnt done yet" molestia said as she lifted her unconscious sister out of the tub. She then motioned for me to stand up. I got up and walked over to the towel and reached for it but molestia levitated it over to her and she then began to dry herself and then she looked at me "my arnt you a messy boy" I looked down and saw what nightmare had left behind. She used her magic to bring me over to her. " let me get that for you redpen" she said as she began ~cleaning~ my member. I closed my eyes and thought well could be worse. I looked down again and saw that molestia was on top of me humping me I finally climaxed and passed out.

I woke up and looked around to see that I was in my bed back at my house.

**XD what did you guys think? How was the molest? PM me for feedback or just leave a comment.**

**Kay bai**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: greycogs hostipitalized adventures! And also a warning!**

I got out of bed and looked around the room. I see applejack has moved in nicely. I walked out into that hallway and saw greycog's figure standing on the top of the stairs. I walked up to him and gave him a gentle shove. He turned around with a cupcake in his mouth wide eyed as he tumbled down the stairs. "that's what you get for leaving to get raped! I cant believe you did that! You could have saved my ass! But no you let me get molested by molestia and nightmare moon! How could you damn it!" I looked up to see celestia and luna in our living room. I had to resist the demanding urge to dash back up stairs and hide, but I didn't I surveyed the rest of people in the room. There was AJ, rainbow dash, ditzy, fluttershy, twilight, lance, black march, gilda, trixie, rarity, tiger, and finally pinkie pie. "oh shit how are all of you able to fit in our living room? That's just wow. Why are all of you looking at me like that? Oh come on he deserved it he let me get raped by you two!" I said pointing my hoof at celestia and luna. They hung their heads in shame because even thought they were there second forms they still were fully aware of what was happening. Celestia spoke up first ,"we came here this morning to ask for your forgiveness, we are truly sorry for what happened yesterday. But at least we all had a good time." She said as she nuged her sister. I looked over to lance and twilight, and nodded. "Give me a while I need to think about his more before I can truly forgive you both, but I will do that after I get that one to the hospital." I said as I pointed at the pony shaped heap on the floor.

**Hospital in Canterlot **

"so what happened to the patient?" nurse redheart asked. " I pushed him down some stairs because he let me get raped." I replied in a calm voice. " oh that reminds me next week is the week all of the mares in equestria go into heat." She said in a voice that had a tone of humor in it. I froze at the mention of the heat week. "oh shit for real? I better go then and remind applejack of this! Please take good care of my friend please!" I said as I got up but before I could go far Greycog uddered two words "fuck you."

**Back at my house.**

I burst through the front doors. " did all of the mares here forget to mention that next week is the week all of the mares go into heat?" they all laughed excitedly "no we didn't forget we just thought I might be a good surprise for all of the stallions in this house because we know you guys want sex. and plus all of us get to FUCK YOU REPEATEDLY till you either pass our or run out of that delicious sperm of yours." Said celestia. I facehoofed. "why me? All I wanted was to has some pleasant time with AJ but now I got to hide from her. FUCK!" I said as I trotted up into the shared room of applejack and i. I flopped onto the bed with a loud sigh. I heard the door open and I raised my head to see applejack and rainbow dash walk in. I laid my head back down, then my eyes grew wide as I heard rainbow close the door and lock it. I sat up on the bed and saw that rainbow dash had taken off her flight goggles and that applejack had taken the scrunchie out of her mane and tail. "what is going on?" I asked with a hint of fear in my voice. "oh nothing special, just that you are gunna lose that virginity twice today in the same spot." Said dashie.

Applejack then climbed on top of me as rainbow dash got behind applejack and started to lick my stallion hood. " oh shit I didn't agree to this! Im not ready again yet! Somepony help me!" I screamed before applejack planted a hard kiss on my mouth. My eyes widened as her tongue began to make a full scale assault on the inside of my mouth, she started to intertwine her tongue with mine but I tried to pull mine back but she just pushed further and got my tongue and began to play with it. Just as AJ pulled back from the kiss rainbow began to lick the tip of my member and go further and further down on the shaft. I gasped as applejack turned around and pushed her mare hood into my face. I tried to squirm away but rainbow dash had tied me to the bed.

{guys! Little help?}

-nah im enjoying this dude-

[fuck no man I aint helping this is awesome!]

{fuck you both!}

I tried to wiggle away once more. But when applejack noticed this she looked at me and then she looked hungrily at my horn. "fuck! Somepony help me damn it!" is all I could get out before applejack began to carress my horn and then she began to lick it furiously.

**An hour later**

I stumbled down the stairs to see everypony laughing. Well most of them tiger and lance wernt laughing they were rolling on the floor laughing their asses off! "the fuck is so funny? I was screaming for help but no one helped me! Fuck all of you!" I said as I bust through the front door again. I then looked at the darkening sky. i turned to walk to the edge of Canterlot, as I reached the edge I saw some pony trotting up. "hey mister where are you going so late?" I asked to the strange earth pony. "I am going to see my son he lives here in Canterlot and it has been far to long since I have spoken to him."said the archeologist looking pony. I looked at the pony's cutie mark, it was bull whip breaking a target. "wait sir what did you say your name was?"I asked. "my name? oh my name is Whiplash" said the pony. "DAD?"I yelled.

**So interesting twist right? Oh by the way my father in this story is Shiningshadow1965 check him out he is a great guy. The next chapter will be up this week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for not updating guys, im just really lazy. Plain and simple. Ok so new character this OC belongs to goldeneclipse116. I hope you people are ready for heat week!**

"DAD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN CANTERLOT?" I almost screamed.

"son I am here on a mission to speak to the princess, your sister. And to try and speak with my son." He said plainly. "oh and *slap* no swearing."

"umm when did I get a sister? I said while rubbing my cheek.

"im sure you know here as a princess son." He replied calmly.

"oh… well then. This presents a problem. A REALLY BIG problem."I said wide eyed.

He just kept walking all the way to the house that had a shitload of noise coming from the living room. I followed behind him with my tail dragging the ground. He opened the door to see both princesses and all of my other friends.

"celestia I need to speak with you, in private." Whiplash said with a stern voice.

"yes father. WAIT when did you get into Canterlot?" she said as her eyes almost popped out of her head.

I was still standing outside when celestia and dad walked out of my house. They both looked at me drawing in the dirt with my hoof. Then my father motioned me over to them.

"celestia, meet your brother. Redpen meet your sister." He said as he looked at us both. We were both looking at each other in varying degrees of shock.

"WHAT SHE CANT BE MY SISTER! SHE RAIPED ME! OH FUCK!"I screamed.

All she did was look at the ground ashamed by what she did not know. All I did was walk back into the house and fall face first onto the floor.

**Next morning.**

I woke up and rubbed my head. I looked to my left to see applejack looking at me with a rather creepy smile. My eyes then widened.

{what day is it?}

[Monday]

-so it begins-

I jumped, almost into the ceiling, out of the bed and burst through the window. landing in the middle of a crowd of horny mares. Pinkie pie who was in the group bounced toward me yelling, "STALLION!" the rest of the mares all looked at me with sex crazed expressions.

"only I would jump right into the middle of the mares on a day like this." I shook my head and used a path way spell to move the mares to either side of the way I was sprinting. After about two minutes or so of running I slowed down thinking I had lost them. I rounded a corner and ran head first into another red alicorn?

[HEY WATCH IT FUCKER!] yelled a voice on the shoulder of the alicorn.

"COME WITH ME IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET RAPED!" I yelled as the group of mares rounded a corner a few blocks behind me.

" THERE HE IS! AND HE HAS ANOTHER STALLION WITH HIM!" pinkie yelled, pointing a hoof in our direction.

"oh shit." is what I said before I teleported this strange alicorn and myself into Greycog's hospital room.

"I know this is no time for introductions, but my name is Redpen. What's yours?" I said breathing heavily.

"my name is solar eclipse, my friends just call me sol, or solar." He plainly stated.

"do you even know whats happening here, solar?" I asked finally catching my breath.

"I do not, but judging by the way the mares are acting im going to say heat week." He said now realizing the situation.

[im actually kind of scared about what they will do to us if they catch us] folf said with a hint of fear in his eyes.

[bitches! If we get caught im going to enjoy watching this one here squirm] moon said putting a fist into solars ear.

-ug that's moon, and I am sun- said sun with a well mannered sigh.

-the mares will be here soon, what you guys don't know is that the princesses have tracking spells on redpen and every one of his friends. By the way this one here is folf and my name is shyra- shyra said while pointing to folf and herself.

"and this is my friend Greycog." I said pointing to his bed. He gave solar a small, weak wave.

"so now how are we going to find the rest of my friends, and survive for the rest of the week?"I said thinking aloud. All of a sudden we heard a crash down the hallway. Solar went to open the door but I pulled him back. " it's the mares! They have found us!" I said with a slight shriek.

"I heard something from room 117! This way girls!" said who I think was twilight. After which followed a chorus of happy mares squeals.

"oh THE DOOR!" I said as I pushed a crow bar in between the handle and the door frame. I looked at solar then Greycog then back to the crowbar. "oh shit man they are bending the crowbar! We are gunna get RAPED! For me THE FUCKING THIRD TIME!"

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN! I got a plan. Relax dude." Solar said slapping some sense into me.

The mares have almost bent the crowbar in half when I knew what Solars plan was. I looked at solar, then we both looked at Greycog with evil grins. We walked toward Greycog as the mares broke the crowbar. "NOW!" yelled Solar and we flipped Greycog into the crowd of mares. And Solar and I jumped out of the window.

"FUCK YOU BOTH! WAIT NO NO NO NOT THERE! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL…." Is what Greycog could scream as the mares overwhelmed him with intentions to pleasure themselves.

"glad that's not us! Ive been raped enough times already." I smirked over to Solar who wasn't there. "Solar? Where did you go? That's weird as fuck he was there a second ago." I looked over to my right to see spitfire fly directly into me knocking me down about three hundred feet. She landed on top of me in flight. I looked up to see her sex crazed eyes and I tried to scream but she put a cloth soaked with chloroform over my muzzle.

**So what then? Will we be raped in the air? Or not? Find out next chapter!**


End file.
